FALL: First And Last Love
by ACD14
Summary: It wasn’t as though he loved that herbivore, no nothing like that. So why? Why did his chest feel as though it was in pain, whenever he saw her with him? 1886 with hints of 2786 and 27fem51
1. FIRST LOVE FOR ALL OF US

_**FALL: First And Last Love**_

Summary: It wasn't as though he loved that herbivore, no nothing like that. So why? Why did his chest feel as though it was in pain, whenever he saw her with him? 1886 with hints of 2786 and 27fem51

**Disclaimer: FAN!fiction, see that word in front of fiction? So there, I don't own KHR!!**

**-----------------------------------**

_Chapter 1: FIRST LOVE FOR ALL US_

"_The heart is the place where we live our passions. It is frail and easily broken, but wonderfully resilient. There is no point in trying to deceive the heart. It depends upon our honesty for its survival."_

—_Leo Buscaglia _

First love? He scoffs at such a thought, yes such a foolish thought to have enter his mind. Why was he even thinking of such a topic? Oh, yes, it was that _herbivore_. Oh, how he despises that girl, speaking of such things that do not exist in this cruel and dangerous reality we humans live in.

She would always declare love as the most powerful thing known to man, perhaps she got that rubbish idea stuck in that hollow head of hers from that Gokudera Hayato's elder sister, what was her name again? Oh what does it matter, Hibari would still call them in his view as herbivores even if he knew their names…But why? Why did he feel different with that woman around? Her bright brown hues glowing with both innocence and ignorance but yet an all-knowing glint in those endless eyes, it had lured Hibari in at first glance.

Her bright smile that could bring the sun to shame, it had created a heat of warmth decorate his face. That locks of chocolate brown always done in a ponytail, oh, how he wished he could rake his fingers through that delicate silk-like hair. Snorting at such thoughts, Hibari glared down at the girl that had caused him to be like this.

From the bird's-eye-view on the rooftop of Namimori middle school, he could see that herbivore known as Sawada Tsunayoshi grunt in embarrassment when _that girl _locked her arms around his neck and leaned against his back, laughing sweetly while that Gokudera Hayato was sputtering nonsense of being a stupid woman at the female brunette and Yamamoto Takeshi simply laughing good-naturedly earning a stern glare from the grey-haired boy.

Hibari could feel his blood boil at the sight, how much he wanted to go down there and tear her away from the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo. It wasn't as though he loved that herbivore, no nothing like that. So why? Why did his chest feel as though it was in pain, whenever he saw her with him?

"Stupid herbivore…" He growled out, his fingers clenching around the wires of the metal fence. He will not believe in such thing as first love, because first love was never returned that much he knew. And Hibari Kyouya will continue to deny such feelings for that girl, that Haru Miura…

----------------------------------------

Annie: I got this story for no apparent reason, been reading some 1886 stories a lot and this thought just popped up, well to be more precised Chibi-Chan Neko Ninja smacked me with a newspaper and told (ordered) me to put this story up. If any of you reviewers know of her, she is always a real late updater on chapters! That's why I'm taking the liberty of allowing to adopt to have one of her stories, she kind of got bored with it. Still not done with that chapter yet since I'm making it as long as i can, oh well I'm babbling too much, review please!

FALL, heh, i didn't realize that's what FIRST AND LAST LOVE spelled out until my lovely (brute) friend pointed it out to me. Now this just gave me an idea from just the saying, FALL, well anyway please review this is just a prologue after all!


	2. ALWAYS BE THERE

**_FALL: First And Last Love_**

Summary: It wasn't as though he loved that herbivore, no nothing like that. So why? Why did his chest feel as though it was in pain, whenever he saw her with him? 1886 with hints of 2786 and 27fem51

Disclaimer: Check out first chapter!

-------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2: ALWAYS BE THERE**_

"_**First love, with its frantic haughty imagination, swings its object clear of the everyday, over the rut of living, making him all looks, silences, gestures, attitudes, a burning phrase with no context"**_

—_**Elizabeth Bowen**_

Yawning broadly, Hibari rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hand all the while gazing over Namimori from his vantage view point on the roof of the middle school. _Boring_, that was the only word that crossed the Skylark's mind to sum up how his day was going, it was boring and not to mention _annoying_. Yes, very, _very_ annoying…It had started with this morning, with that Sawada Tsunayoshi and his group of herbivores. They were running late yet again and Hibari was ready to bite them to death as per usual but it had all went downhill when he saw _her _tagging along with them.

Yes, Haru Miura, that's what her name was, also self-proclaimed Tsunayoshi Sawada's wife-to-be. That irritated him to no end whenever she said that in his presence, as though she was purposely stabbing a non-existent knife repeatedly through his cold prefect heart. But, Hibari noticed a new face in the growing posse, a girl though would have easily been mistaken for a boy if it weren't for the uniform that was the exact same as Haru's own uniform.

She has short boyish styled brownish red hair and rectangular glasses. Ah, yes, that was Irie Shouichi, Hibari surprisingly remembered her name, he had seen the future form of that girl. Quite a beauty he had to grudgingly admit, in the future her hair would have darkened into a more redder shade than brown that was wavy and reached just passed the mid of her back, still wore the same exact glasses but still revealed her wide emerald eyes, he couldn't tell of she had a well shapely body since she wore that Milliefore clothing that hid her figure.

Hibari could remember that girl stuttering every time she was near that Sawada Tsunayoshi, quite strange he admitted to himself. With a shake of his head, Hibari just gave a warning, "Be late again, and I'll bite you to death." And left it at that, quite out of character for him to do that. Leaving a dumbfounded Tsunayoshi and annoyed Gokudera and a confused Kyoko, Haru and Shouichi. Then later that day, he found a crowd of kids that he could vent his frustration out on, oh those poor idiots…Rubbing his forehead in annoyance Hibari watched the starry night, listening to Hibird singing the Namimori middle school anthem. This seemed to be a routine that had been building over the few months, letting off those stupid herbivores just because that girl was with them then beat the living shit out of some other random students to lash out his frustration and embarrassment.

Looking up at the sky, Hibari noticed the brightly shining stars, reminding him of when he was little…

_**---Ten years ago---**_

_Hibari watched impassively as child by child began to introduce themselves from their seat, he honestly didn't care who the hell they were. To him, to Hibari, they were all just a group of weak herbivores crowding around in groups mindlessly boasting what they were going to be when they grew up, their hopes, their dreams, and their soul mates (which was only discussed by the female portion of the class while the boys just blanched at the sight of the starry eyed girls.) and it was irritating the black-haired boy, it was as though they were purposely provoking him to bite them to death…_

_When it finally came to him, the boy stood up with a haughty look on his unblemished face, many of the girls adorn a red color at the sight of the Skylark. _

_"My name is Hibari Kyouya, I have no hopes or dreams for the future, the only thing I want to be when I grow up is become the carnivore on top of the food chain. Bother to even talk to me, and I will bite you to death__." He growled out his catchphrase that backed up what he warned and sat back down to his seat, shivers went up and down many spines as the temperature in the room dropped… _

_Only one thought crossed everyone's mind: 'He is a scary carnivore…'_

_After that introduction all the children decided not to deal with the raven-haired boy, not to bother inviting him to play with them, not asking if he was going to take that last carton of milk, not even looking in his direction, it was like the Skylark didn't even exist in their eyes. And that's the way Hibari likes it. Later on, it was recess and everyone was either playing in the sandbox or playing baseball. Hibari glared down at the white-haired kid that was making a large mountain of sand, saying "EXTREME!!" every moment he found something that was "extreme" that caught his eye. _

_That herbivore was getting on his nerves, the raven-haired didn't even bother to sit in the greenery of plants since that's where most of the boys were playing baseball while the girls cheered them on, he didn't like crowding with those disgusting herbivores, especially that Yamamoto kid, who was hitting straight on every ball that came his way. _

_One of them even almost knocked another out, everyone was calling that one "Dame-Tsuna", the explanation for that was, well it was practically because he sucked at everything. With the shake of his head in annoyance, Hibari decided to take a quiet walk, away from the snot nose baby herbivores. The soft clatter of his shoes stomping down on the pavement, Hibari looked around his surroundings, a sidewalk that lead around outside of school revealing planted bushes and trees of soon to be blooming sakura with ordinary looking trees tucked in the background to make it modest. Hibari never liked cherry blossoms, they were so girly and did nothing but make those stupid girls squealing over how "pretty the Sakura are now this year". _

_Snorting at the thoughts of actually having to deal with those girls made the boy disgusted even more. Sticking his tongue out childishly the boy made a "Yuck!" sound just to physically show that he hated girls and cherry blossoms too. Stopping in his ministrations of what he was doing, Hibari stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes stared up at the yellow blur up in the green leafs of a tree, looking very out of place. It was weird looking, yellow, and plump looking. It wiggled, blinking numbly the boy began to grow curious a of what that thing was hanging up in the tree. _

_Call it childish curiosity that Hibari surprisingly had, even though he boasted he was a carnivore, Hibari was still a kid. Taking a few steps forward, getting a better look at the plump yellow thing. Hibari began to hear audible grunts growing louder each moment he began to come closer, now he was right under the thing. Gazing up at the yellow thing, the Skylark squinted his eyes to see any more features of what it had. As it continued to wiggle something poked out, a boot, that was also yellow. _

_He cocked his head to the side, Hibari didn't understand what a boot was doing up there. And soon, he was answered by the unspoken question, more to be specific it fell right on him, literally. Blinking stupidly, the boy stared up at what had fallen on him, large brown eyes met his line of vision. And also a little ball of feathery fluff that was the same blinding yellow as what he saw up in the tree. Both the two sets of eyes blinked in simulation, surprised to find the other staring back at the other. _

_Hibari was the first to succumb out of his stupor. With a low growl the Skylark said, "Get off of me, __**herbivore**__." Shaking her head, the girl who owned those brown hues finally found herself in a very compromising position, with her sitting on the boy's torso, her legs spread out revealing her ducky imprinted underwear while her head laid flat on his chest. With an "eep!" she jumped off the boy with impressive stealth. Bowing down apologetically, she chanted her sorry. "Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" _

"_Gomenasai!" both the girl and boy stared down at what was in the girl's hands, a small baby chick that had fluffy yellow feathers covering its body, its squeaky voice repeating the girl's words. The two fell in silence as they stared at the baby bird._

"…"

"…"

"_Now you choose the time to speak." The girl finally said, as she started to break into a fit of giggles. Hibari stared at her like she was mad, and most likely she was. But, he couldn't help but find the girl laughing fits of giggles kind of…Cute. Whoa, WHOA!! Back up a second there! Hibari, THE Hibari thinking a herbivore was CUTE?! Has the apocalypse just started there? _

"_Hani-chan? Hani-chan, where are you?" The two broke from their gaze away from the baby bird, to see a woman slowly coming to their view, in a frightened squeak the girl in shock of fear pushed the baby bird in Hibari's hands. Her eyes were filled with worry and fear, and that had stunned the Skylark. She stared intensely at Hibari, moreover the star shaped name tag pinned on the boy's shirt. "Hibari, huh?" She said with a wide smile but it was soon diminished once she heard the woman call out again. With a quick bow the girl stood and smiled apologetically towards the boy, "Please, can you take care of Hibird for a bit? Kaa-san can't stand birds!" With that said she rushed towards the older woman and disappeared from the bushes. _

_With all this happening, Hibari could only stare where the girl once was. His brain finally kicking in, he said one thing, "Who the hell is Hibird?" as though understanding what the 6-year-old boy was saying the baby bird chimed in an unused voice, "Hibird! Hibird!" Hibari could feel an oncoming headache, he was suppose to take care of a baby chick now just because that little brat dropped it in his hands and ran off? Like hell! But with that melodious giggle and wide smile still imprinted fresh in the Skylarks mind, he couldn't find himself why he brought the bird now dubbed "Hibird" to his house…_

_**---Flashback End---** _

Surprisingly, a smile bloomed on Hibari's forever frowning face. He couldn't believe he forgot about that, it was the day he had found a companion, although it was forced upon him, but ever since grade school the Skylark had been waiting at that same exact spot he met that strange girl, to return the bird. Through snowy, rainy and blazing days, he waited.

But not once did he find that girl ever again, his days of staying at that spot on endless hours began to lessen and lessen, until he had completely given up on ever seeing the girl. He had forgotten, yet her smile and laugh had haunted his dreams ever since, he wasn't sure of it was a blessing or a forever nightmare.

Something caught the prefect's eyes, up in the sky a shooting star flew throughout the dark sky. As though showing a sign to believe, Hibari should never give up on seeing that mystery girl again. That night, Hibari made his first wish: _'Let me meet her again, that strange herbivore…' _

-------

Up in the sky, Haru watched in awe as that same shooting star came in view, smiling sadly, she clasped her hands together and rested them under her chin.

Closing her eyes she whispered, "I wish to see that boy again…"

In that dark room, a tear was seen flowing down that young girl's face.

"My first love…"

And a flame flickered in her heart, desperately thriving to see that boy again, the boy who she fell on top of from a tree.

* * *

Annie: Wow, that was pretty sappy and cheesy! I SUCK AT ROMANTIC STUFF!! Aha, revealing how Hibird came to be! I was just thinking about a story I read the other day about Haru climbing a tree to help a baby chick, and i kind of took that and mixed it up a little, sorry to whoever i took that from! I think Hibari is OOC in this, it kind of freaked me out writing this abut Hibari in such a way, I'm not sure if i got him in character enough in most parts. Well anyway, reviews is what keeps stories alive you know? Reviews are love!!

(Hani = Honey) just so to let you know!


	3. SEEING THROUGH THE BLINDFOLDS

_**FALL: First And Last Love**_

Summary: It wasn't as though he loved that herbivore, no nothing like that. So why? Why did his chest feel as though it was in pain, whenever he saw her with him? 1886 with hints of 2786 and 27fem51

_Chapter 3: SEEING THROUGH THE BLINDFOLDS_

"_We conceal it from ourselves in vain: we must always love something. In those matters seemingly removed from love, the feeling is secretly to be found, and man cannot possibly live for a moment without it."_

—_Blaise Pascal_

Hibari couldn't help but raise a delicate eyebrow, this…thing was in his way. A feathery looking costume with a red mask that had the traits of a pig and gloves mitten hands holding a knife, he just had to ask, "What are you wearing, herbivore…?"

The thing giggled in good humor, which Hibari would have killed it right away if it weren't for who was wearing the costume. In curiosity, the Skylark lifted up his hands to reach to the mask, his fingers grazing over the cheap plastic red cheeks.

"Can you even see through that?" He asked once more, getting an audible "sort of" from the person who was wearing the costume. Sighing, Hibari removed the mask, throwing a disgusted look at the red hog-like mask as he threw it to a random place behind him, there he stared down at a young girl. With long brown bangs dripping in sweat and sticking to her clear forehead. Her large chocolate brown eyes peering up at his blue-grey ones curiously.

"Desu, Carnivore-san…?" The girl questioned in mild surprise with a hint of shock. The man could feel his eye twitch att he nickname she had unknowingly given him those past years, "Hibari Kyouya." He corrected.

"Nani?"

"My name, it's not Carnivore, my name is Hibari Kyouya."

Blinking, the girl couldn't help but smile sheepishly, feeling as though she had embarrassed herself. But soon, she looked around her surroundings, they were in a small garden with oil lamps hanging over lamp posts in random places lighting the scenery revealing that it was night time.

"Haru don't remember being here. Haru was with Kyoko-chan planning on scaring Tsuna-san." She said absently in her usual third-person way of speaking, Hibari still wasn't use to of her talking like that even after all these years. "Ah, you're in the future. In five minutes you'll return to where you were previously," The Skylark summarized, looking thoughtful for a moment there. "Three minutes have passed already." He said after a moments thought as he gazed up at the first-quarter moon with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Ah," The girl identified as Haru nodded in slight understanding, still not quite sure if she was only imagining this and not actually in the future like those old sci-fi clips she sees every so often.

"Is a party going on now?" Haru asked after an extended silence had passed by, bringing Hibari out of his gaze from the glowing moon. The brunette strained her ears to hear a soft melodious music coming from not too far from her and the latter. "Hai, the family was celebrating the second anniversary of that Sawada Tsunayoshi's marriage."

"Who is Tsuna-san married to…?" Haru sounded somewhat hesitant, afraid if it were to be Kyoko and not her. Hibari narrowed his eyes seemingly in hesitance. "Haru Miura, he married you, Haru Miura." The man controlled himself from deepening his frown once he saw the brunette's eyes glow in delight. His eyes averted from the girl on purpose to see the time in the watch around his wrist. 7 seconds left.

"Haru…" The said girl looked up to stare at those cobalt colored eyes, they were closing in on her own.

_6_

She could feel hot breath of the man warming up her face from the cold night air.

_5_

She wanted to scream, slap him, anything! But once she caught that look in his eyes. They were filled with unknown longing, sadness and regret.

_4_

She didn't have time to think, neither did he, they only allowed instinct to take over.

_3_

Unconsciously, Haru closed her eyes in anticipation. Feeling those lips growing closer to her own.

_2_

She did not expect his lips to be so soft, and warm. Feeling those sumptuous lips of a blood lusting carnivore gently touch her own, and it was quickly becoming addicting.

_1_

Hibari stared through the foggy pink smoke, seeing a form before him.

"HAHI! H-Hibari-san?!" Squealed an all too familiar voice. There, was Haru, an older version to be exact.

"What happened?" She questioned in confusion, clutching on to the man's sleeve of his shirt.

"You weren't feeling well, and you came out here." Stated the black-haired man, he was staring up at the night sky once more. "Ah, now I remember." Said Haru as she gave a thoughtful look, "I haven't been feeling well for the past week. Arigato for making sure I was ok Hibari-san." The older brunette said her thanks as she flashed an innocent smile to the Skylark.

Looking from the corner of his eye, the said man glared indifferently at the woman. "I just happened to be here that's all, herbivore." Waving off he remark Haru bowed respectively before leaving the gardens to join her side with her husband, Tsuna. Through all of this, a woman watched as the brunette left, smiling sadly as she strode over to the Cloud Guardian. "Maybe it's not too late, Hibari-san." She stated, the soft wind breezing through her red locks of hair.

"I can't change fate, Shouichi Irie, and neither can you." The man shot back, his hands digging into his pockets, fisted together. "I don't need that stupid herbivore." The red-haired woman quietly stood in front of him, her hands lifting his chin up slightly to get a better look of his face. "Then, why are you crying?" Indeed, he was shedding tears, his bottom lip bit back as his cobalt eyes glazed over from the salty tears. He will not, he will never admit, that he loves that stupid herbivore.

-----------------(10 years ago)

Kyoko stared dumbfounded at the sight, from the strange pink of smoke that had came from Lambo-san's strange bazooka, there stood out Haru. Blushing brightly, her hands hovering over her lips.

"Haru-chan, what happened?" She was not answered, only receiving a numb nod as though her question was on deaf ears.

"That baka Carnivore-san…" She muttered quietly, only Tsuna and Reborn were able to hear what she had said.

* * *

Annie: I'm very fond of bittersweet endings, don't you? This is the finaly chapter...

Okay, just kidding there! Not the final chapter, it's too weird...Well, please review and I will love you very much! This story won't be very long by the way, the next chapter may conatin some smut, so be warned!! Reviews are nice, authors feed off of them! It gives us ever lasting life! Sort of...

Sorry if there are any grammer problems! I really think Hibari is become OOC...


End file.
